With Me
by bored2012
Summary: Songfic. Orihime and Grimmjow's relationship when she is in 'prison' and after. Song is With Me by Sum 41.


I don't own Bleach or the song. With me is by Sum 41

**

* * *

******

'With Me'

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
__Where every thing's nothing without you  
__I wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
__Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

She stood silently beside her window like a faithful watchdog. She was waiting for _him._ He would most likely be here soon...unless something had happened. She wished he would hurry. Ulquoirra would be here soon. Ulquoirra didn't like it when _he _visited her. He didn't like it because it often lead to her causing trouble. Of course, Orihime had no idea what trouble this was. She never found _his _visits to cause her any pain. If anything, _his _visits made her stay here more bearable.

_Through it all I've made my mistakes  
__I stumble and fall but I mean these words  
__I want you to know with everything I won't let this go  
__These words are my heart and soul_

Loud explosions echoed throughout the halls of this prison she had to stay in. She knew who had started the noise. It was her friends. This would now be their fifth attempt to save her. And just like all the times before, it would fail unless they had some special miracle to help them. A light knocking brought her back to her senses. She knew it wasn't _him._ _He_ never knocked. Orihime doubted _he_ knew how. Ulquoirra walked in with her dinner: white rice and some sort of meat.

"You had best eat this if you prefer your food solid." his monotone voice commanded her.

"Yes sir." she replied.

After that, he left. He knew she had figured out what the commotion was this time be herself. She wasn't ignorant like people liked to think she was. She sat and stared at the food. She couldn't hide it anywhere; Ulquoirra looked to make sure she ate by searching her room. She wondered if _he _was coming by tonight or not. _He_ was usually here to make sure she wasn't eating alone.

_I'll hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go. _

_Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt.  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground.  
I know what i didn't have so, I won't let this go.  
Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

Paranoia set in after Ulquoirra failed to show up to take away her food tray. Explosions seemed to be getting closer to her room. She was worried. _He_ hadn't come and now Ulquoirra. Something was up; she just wasn't sure what. As she was pondering the possibilities, one wall to her room shattered. When the dust cleared, she noticed that she had a clear view of the hallway. What was in the hallway, though, made her eyes glisten with tears.

_All the streets, where I walked alone,  
With nowhere to go.  
Have come to an end. _

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I'll hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

"Kurosaki-kun?!" Orihime shouted as she tried to dry her soon to be tears.

"Inoue?" he said as he walked closer.

At this point, Orihime couldn't take it anymore. She broke down and cried. Her heart was torn between _him_ and Ichigo. Ichigo had done so much to save her. Yet, _he_ had been heref for her. _He _had made sure she was eating. _He_ had made sure that she had some sort of company. _He _had even been a little more than a friend if that was possible. If it was at all possible, Orihime would have made a clone of herself so she could be in two places at once and know everything that happened so her heart wouldn't hurt.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He stared at her. He wanted to know why she was crying, but he thought it would be better just to let this run its course.

_  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you don't know what you're looking to find.  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you just never know what you will find._

"Why ya bawling like a baby, woman?" asked a gruff voice.

Orihime and Ichigo both looked up to see _him_ enter. _He _was blood-stained and worn from battle. _He_ looked tired and slightly angry.

"Well, ya goin' answer today?" _he _asked.

"You're injured, _Grimmjow._" she told him, still slightly shocked to see him. She had been worried when she saw all his injuries, but that was soon forgotten as joy from the fact that he was alive replaced all other emotions. She was confused that she was happy that he was alive. She knew it would look bad for her if Ichigo saw her face. Luckily for her, had his back to her.

"Why are you here, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, positioning himself for a fight.

"To make sure she was eatin' all her food like a good girl." he said as, he too, got ready for a fight. While he was getting ready to fight, he pointed out that she didn't eat all of her rice.

Orihime looked sad. She didn't want them to fight. She knew all along that it would come to this. She just wished she had mentally prepared herself for it. She didn't know who she wanted to win. She did know, however, that only one would survive this time.

_I don't want this moment to ever end.  
Where everything's nothing without you. _

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I'll hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go_

**1 Year Later**

Orihime made her way slowly to where his grave stood. The man beside her looked confused as to why she was doing this. The man had his arm around her waste. Orihime always thought that fate dealt an unlucky hand to those who were kind. She was mistaken of course, because it wasn't unlucky to her that she had the man beside her. Thinking the thought she was now, she thought of the battle that had left one man alive and one dead.

_**Flashback**_:

_**Orihime fell to the ground while she watched the battle, unable to do anything. Her action caused Ichigo to look her way. During this moment of Ichigo's concentration being lost, Grimmjow took his sword and rammed it through Ichigo's body. Ichigo fell to the ground, dead. Orihime started to cry.**_

_**Grimmjow walked over to Orihime. Grimmjow himself was ready to pass out, but he had business to take care of. He bent down in front of her, grabbing her hand in the process. She gasped lightly through her sobs, taken aback by his action. He pulled her closer to him and finally she was in his lap. He picked up her chin with one hand and kissed her. Her sobbing seemed to stop instantly. When he broke the kiss, he spoke.**_

_**"You're mine now. Don't ya forget it." he told her. As soon as he finished speaking, he passed out, his head falling in her lap.**_

That had been exactly one year ago. Now, Orihime and Grimmjow were together. Aizen had been beat since most of the Espada betrayed him, including Grimmjow. She moved closer to Grimmjow as they walked to Ichigo's grave. His arm became tighter when she moved. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. She blushed lightly and went up to the grave they had just arrived at. She bent down and prayed. She was surprised when she saw Grimmjow follow her actions, but she didn't ask questions. After all, why ruin things when they were going so well?

* * *

Edited this because it was very messy and some of the lyrics weren't in italics. Thanks for reading. If ya feel like giving me hand, take the poll on my page. It'd help me out greatly.


End file.
